Broken Hearts, Broken Dreams
by Green Pharaoh
Summary: A first-person short story/poem of Yugi coming across the Millennium Puzzle for the first time. **My own little version, nothing like the truth** Enjoy!


Broken Hearts, Broken Dreams  
  
By: Ryo-sama  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. So there! Author's Note: Please read and review! I hope you enjoy it! Critisism and feedback most accepted!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Broken hearts, broken dreams, Nothing goes the way it seems. Something here, nevermore, I see a corpse, on the floor.  
  
  
  
Broken hearts, broken dreams, Nothing goes the way it seems.  
  
  
  
A corpse of one, with eyes stone cold, The dead man looked awfully old. Cold and sad, weak and weary, His motionless face looked extremely dreary.  
  
  
  
Broken hearts, broken dreams, Nothing goes the way it seems.  
  
  
  
Was this a murder, or suicide attempt, Or simply an act for attention? I noticed the item, in his hand, The item was never mentioned.  
  
  
  
Broken hearts, broken dreams, Nothing goes the way it seems.  
  
  
  
I took the item from his hand, It was very frightful. When I placed it 'round my neck, I felt something delightful.  
  
  
  
Broken hearts, broken dreams, Nothing goes the way it seems.  
  
  
  
The item was mysterious, The item was unique. I took a look around the room, A kid began to peek.  
  
  
  
Broken hearts, broken dreams, Nothing goes the way it seems.  
  
  
  
A golden light made it's way, Through the darkened room. I saw a figure taking form, Then "it" made a big boom.  
  
  
  
Broken hearts, broken dreams, Nothing goes the way it seems.  
  
  
  
The creature came up to me, But he said nothing at all. He looked exactly as me, But he was quite tall.  
  
  
  
Broken hearts, broken dreams, Nothing goes the way it seems.  
  
  
  
The second me went away, The second me is gone. The creature I just met, Seemed as if he was a spawn.  
  
  
  
Broken hearts, broken dreams, Nothing goes the way it seems.  
  
  
  
The next day, I went, I traveled far and wide. I saw someone who wanted a duel, I wasn't about to hide.  
  
  
  
When I got out my deck, An urge shot up my spine. It told me to shout, then beat my foe, I shouted, "Yu-Gi-Oh!!!!"  
  
  
  
Broken hearts, broken dreams, Nothing goes the way it seems.  
  
  
  
The other guy came up to, "Hey, ya wanna duel?" With my Yami on my side, I said, "Yeah, you fool!"  
  
  
  
Broken hearts, broken dreams, Nothing goes the way it seems.  
  
  
  
I drew some, then he drew some, The game went on and on. I almost had him, he was cornered, Yami said, "Hey, it's almost dawn!"  
  
  
  
Broken hearts, broken dreams, Nothing goes the way it seems.  
  
  
  
I looked at him, in disgust, And said, "I don't care." I knew that I would beat this creep, Maybe I should give him a scare...  
  
  
  
Broken hearts, broken dreams, Nothing goes the way it seems.  
  
  
  
I looked at my hand and noticed something, Advantage now was mine. I had all 5 of Exodia, He knew that it was time.  
  
  
  
Broken hearts, broken dreams, Nothing goes the way it seems.  
  
  
  
The match was over, the match had ended. But everything was still blurred. My mind had been suspended, Hung and then 'twas stirred.  
  
  
  
Broken hearts, broken dreams, Nothing goes the way it seems.  
  
  
  
Where did he come from, Where was he going? I keep questioning, Even if he is knowing.  
  
  
  
Broken hearts, broken dreams, Nothing goes the way it seems.  
  
  
  
The item was surely unique, A pyramid, the shape that it is. I slowly began to pick it up, But Yami had gone in that quiz.  
  
  
  
Broken hearts, broken dreams, Nothing goes the way it seems.  
  
  
  
I set the puzzle aside, 'Twas idle for the night. Then the next morning, I woke with a fright.  
  
  
  
Broken hearts, broken dreams, Nothing goes the way it seems.  
  
  
  
The puzzle was missing, I frantically looked. I found nothing at all, Just the corpse with "the look". 


End file.
